bobbythebobcatfandomcom-20200214-history
Bobby the Bobcat (Webtoon)
'Bobby the Bobcat, '''originally known as Bobby the Bunny is an animated webtoon created by Miles Ridge. The series first premiered online on November 27, 2015. As of 2019, a total of 1 season of 7 episodes has been released. Synopsis Bobby, a somewhat dopey yet kind-hearted bobcat, lives a pretty normal life in the small village of Greensborough as a Parish Council assistant. Production Conception Bobby the Bobcat began life as Bobby the Bunny in 2015. It was created when Miles told his neighbour a story about Bobby, a bunny who stole food from innocent animals. The first ever episode which has never been publicly released was a retelling of this story animated on Scratch 2.0, as were most episodes from Season 1. The episode however featured a green clipart rabbit with a face drawn on as Bobby. The episode followed Bobby who smelt some chocolate cake, and goes to find the pig who had baked the cake. However, on the way Bobby meets Jim the Ant, who has stolen his car, known as the Bobby-Mobile. Bobby continues on foot until he sees the pig baker. Bobby steals the cake but falls down a hole as he rushes off. An intro was also produced for the episode, featuring singing by Miles and Alex, the voice of Robbie. Unlike most Season 1 episodes however, the whole episode was made in Scratch with any editing in iMovie. The art style is also very different from the first series, using clipart and static images. A Halloween special for this version of the show was started but never finished. 2015 Soon after the original 'pilot' episode, a new intro for the show was made. The intro's music was a pitch-shifted version of the song Bestest In The Barn. Multiple characters such as Robby the Rabbit, Snobby the Pirate and Brad Stewarts were introduced for the first time in this intro. In 2015, three episodes and one short were made - Firework Fun, The Chicken Before Christmas, Introducing Timber and Timber Talk. The episodes were animated in Scratch, scene by scene. The scenes would be pieced together in iMovie and audio would be edited in. The 3 episodes used lots of stock music and sound effects. Only 3 of the episodes were released, Timber Talk staying unreleased for various reasons. 2016 In early 2016, only one episode and one special were made, those being Robby's Toxic Job and the Easter Special. During May of 2016, an episode called The Neigh-Bore started production, until it was cancelled due to taking too long. After production was stopped, most of the characters were redisgned. A remake of Robby's Toxic Job started being made, but was stopped almost straight away. The last thing to come out of 2016 was a quick Christmas special. 2017 During first half of 2017, many episodes were started, though none were finished. In June, a new trailer for a supposed "reboot" of the series was uploaded advertising "new episodes coming soon", though no episodes of this reboot were released. However, animation from the unfinished episodes made during the first half of the year were featured in the trailer. In October, the Halloween special, Ghouls and Fools was released, marking the last episode of Bobby the Bunny released. In December, a new episode, The Knock Knock, started production. 2018 After a large script change to the Knock Knock, the animation already done was scrapped. It was decided that the episode would be animated in Adobe Animate. A script and storyboard was produced, and most of the audio was recorded. However, due to a lack of interest, the episode was scrapped. A new episode began and is still in production this year. In December, it was decided that Bobby would become a Bobcat, and the entire show's concept was rewritten. However, the episode which began production after the Knock Knock is still being worked on using the new concept. Characters The webtoon stars Bobby, a dopey and kind hearted Bobcat with a quiet manner and slightly nerdish tendencies. Bobby lives with his brother Robbie who is his complete opposite (grumpy and aggrivated) and his cheeky yet naive newphew Timber, who often hangs out with his friend, Taddy Mole. Bobby works for Ray Crossley, the selfish and harsh parish councillor of Greensborough, Episodes ''Main Article: Bobby the Bunny Episodes On 27th November 2015, the first episode of what was then Bobby the Bunny was released.